Sinnoh Series Episode 11
Glitterstil Tournament Part 1 Plot Jonathan and his friends are seen walking under glittering lights, carved stone pathways beneath their feet. Chimchar and Sneasel seem to be in their Poke Balls. Trainers and Pokemon pass around them, chatting merrily. Jonathan: This place is so amazing. I can't believe I never heard about it before! Ben: Yeah, just look at the stalactites! They barely need any artificial lighting in here, the reflections on the stones do plenty! As they speak dust falls on Gregory's head, causing him to glance up in annoyance. Greg: Eh? Something just- He gasps as he sees one of the glittering stalactites falling towards him, prepared to crush his body. A female voice echoes from ahead. ???: Kadabra, Teleport! Kadabra appears beside Gregory, grabbing him and vanishing as the rock slams into the ground. Ben and Jon both turn around in surprise. Ben: G-Greg?! Greg: I'm fine! They turn back around, seeing a shaken, but otherwise unharmed, Gregory Rowan. Ben runs up and hugs him, then backs away. Ben: What happened? Greg: Well you see- ???: My Kadabra saved him from being crushed! The trio face a girl, her Kadabra standing by her side. Her long blue hair reaches to her knees, curling at the ends. She's wearing a tight fitting exercise outfit, smirking as she pats Kadabra on the back. Jon: And, erm... Who are you? She raises an eyebrow, looking at her Kadabra. ???: Can you believe this kid? Not knowing who we are. Ha! The girl turns to the trio, frontflipping to land in front of them. Kadabra teleports down, and the two strike a pose. ???: Alena! Kadabra: Kadabra! Alena: The perfect duo of brains and brawn! Ben: Guessing you're not the brains... She turns to face him, squinting and frowning. Alena: And pretty easy to tell you're not the brawn, pipsqueak. So, are you three new around here or something? Jon: Yeah, we just got here. We're on our way to Hearthome. Alena: Ah, travelers, gotcha. Well, you can't go through here without participating in Glitterstil's famous Tag Team Tournament! The trio look at each other in confusion before turning back to Alena. Jon: Sorry, I don't think I'm familiar with that. Alena: Really? Ben: Yeah, we've uh... We've never heard of that. Ever. Alena: O-Oh... Well, no matter! She strikes another pose, smirking. Alena: The Tag Team Tournament is a tournament where two people have to team up and battle together in a series of double battles! The winners get awesome prizes! But I doubt any of YOU have a chance of winning against us. Greg: Who's your Tag Team partner? She pauses, looking at him. She turns away and blinks, then turns back to him. Alena: Well, that's none of your business! But the simple fact of the matter is, we'll win, just like we always do! Come on Kadabra, let's go! She grabs Kadabra's hand and they vanish in a flash of light, blinding the adventurers. Ben: What a jerk. Greg: Incredibly rude. Let's go sign up for the tournament, maybe we can beat her! The brothers begin to move ahead of Jon, startling him. Jon: W-Wait, what if I want to sign up?! Ben: Guess you'd better find a partner! The boy sighs as he hurries to catch up, passing through glittery gates a few seconds after his companions. He stares in awe at buildings carved into the side of the cave walls, people everywhere. Jon: We must've been going through the outskirts... This is nuts! He pulls two Poke Balls off of his belt, releasing Chimchar and Sneasel. They both stretch, looking eager. Chimchar: Chim, Chimchar! Sneasel: Sne, Sne Sneasel. Jon: Alright guys, listen up! The trainer crouches down, grinning from ear to ear. Jonathan: In a few minutes I'm going to sign up for a Tag Team Tournament. I'm not sure who we'll be partnered with, but it won't be Greg or Ben. When it starts up, we have to work together with it. I don't want either of you to be confused, so I've got you out here now so you'll know who we get partnered with. The two Pokemon nod immediately, Chimchar going onto Jonathan's shoulder. Sneasel walks alongside him to the registry, where they wait in line. They get to the front and look over a list of names, pausing. The man at the counter speaks up as he notices Jon's hesitation. Man: If you'd like, I can put you to be randomly partnered. The trainer looks up, smiling with gratitude. Jon: That'd be great, thank you! He writes his name on a ticket and hands it to the man. The man inputs it to a computer system, nodding and waving Jonathan out of line. He and his Pokemon walk away and further into the city. Jon smiles apologetically, scratching the back of his head. Jon: Sorry guys, I thought maybe there'd be someone on there I could just pick. Random is a lot better, though. He hears his name called. He turns, noticing Ben and Greg. Chimchar waves at them as they meet up with Jonathan, grinning. Jon: So did you guys sign up already? Greg: Yep. We're partnered and ready to battle. Ben: The tournament starts in a day, so we'd better get some rest while we can. Jon: Sounds good! Let's get to the Pokemon Center! The trio goes on their way, entering the building. It's one of the few buildings with a non-stone floor, though it does have a stone Poke Ball engraving in the center, glittering in the bright lights. Nurse Joy quickly registers them each with a room. They prepare to go up the floors as the ground trembles slightly. All of the people inside pause, looking out the windows. A web of cracks appears on each window as the shaking gets worse. Jon: Everyone get down! Everyone drops to the floor as the windows shatter, glass landing all over the floor. Jonathan scrambles up and sees a burst of dust in the distance. He pauses for a second before nodding to himself and running out towards it. Chimchar hangs on to his shoulder while Sneasel gracefully avoids all of the glass on the floor. Ben: Jonathan! Where the hell are you going!? Jon: I've gotta help, there's something going on out there! Greg: Oh Arceus, he's going to get himself killed. As their companion leaves, they glance at each other and sigh. Greg: We're going after him, aren't we? Ben: Yeah. They dash out of the center, hurrying after Jonathan. The trembling suddenly gets worse, stalactites falling around them. The trainer in the lead glances up as one of them begins to fall in front of him. He dives past it, dust billowing around him as it lands behind him. Sneasel leaps over it, keeping pace with Jonathan as he begins running again. Gregory: No way that's Jonathan. He just did something cool. They both laugh nervously as stalactites continue falling around them. Benjamin grabs a Poke Ball, releasing Magnemite. Ben: Magnemite, keep the area clear with Sonic Boom! Magnemite: Mag, Magne! It blasts stalactites as they fall around them, keeping them safe as Jonathan pauses. He frowns, then scrambles backwards. Jon: Get back! Get back now! The brothers stop and watch as a crack appears in the floor, spreading up the walls. Gregory: What the- The trembling suddenly stops, and with it the spreading of the cracks. Jonathan slows down and turns around, now in line with his friends. Other trainers are catching up now, looking on in confusion. They frown, studying the cracks carefully. Suddenly, one of them screams. Male Trainer: EKANS! The trainers gasp as they notice triangular gray shapes moving. Focusing, they can see brown shapes slithering along the floor with gray underbellies. Greg: That... That's a lot of Ekans. Waves of red lights suddenly appear, and it takes a minute for them to realize that the red is coming from each of the snakes' eyes. Ben: It's like Rhyperior! They're probably being angered by some of those cylinders! Greg: We'll have to take them down. Tangela, Poliwag! Jon: Munna, Shinx, I need your assistance! Ben: Bellsprout, we need your help! The other trainers follow their example, sending out more Pokemon to take out the hordes of Ekans. Alena drops down from above, landing in the middle of the trio. Alena: Man, you guys sure do love trouble, don't you? Jonathan stares at her for a second before blushing and turning back to the waves of Ekans coming towards them. Ben: Yeah, seems to follow us wherever we go. Greg: Alright, everyone keep your Pokemon back for a minute! Tangela, Sleep Powder! Tangela: Tangelaaaaa! Green powder falls onto the front waves of Ekans, causing them to start to pile up. The ones in the back attempt to climb over the sleeping Ekans, slowing them. Ben: Bellsprout, use Water Gun! Magnemite, Sonic Boom! Jon: Sneasel, take them out with Feint Attack! Chimchar, burn 'em up with Ember! Munna, boggle their minds with Psybeam! Shinx, send them flying with Tackle! Greg: Tangela, Vine Whip! Poliwag, Water Gun! Alena: Kadabra, Hidden Power! All of the trainers' Pokemon begin attacking, fending off the hordes of Ekans. Elemental blasts fly through the air, explosions of dust occurring at each impact point. Multiple Pokemon beat the waves of snake Pokemon back, and soon only a few remain. All of the defending Pokemon are exhausted, but seem happy to be nearly done with the project. Jon hears a hissing and turns around, seeing an Ekans preparing to leap at Alena. Jon: Alena, watch out! She turns towards him as he steps into Ekans' path, the Pokemon's fangs digging into his arm. He grits his teeth against the pain, forcing himself not to scream. Alena gasps as blood flows from the wound the fangs have created, the flow slowed by the fangs still being in his arm. He slams Ekans against a wall, causing it to flinch in pain and let go of his arm. He jumps back as flames strike the Pokemon. He turns, seeing his Fire-type smiling and looking at him. Chimchar: Chim, Chimchar! Jon: Good job, Ch-Chimchar. He taps a Poke Ball against the Ekans, causing it to get sucked inside. It shakes a few times before stars shoot out, confirming the capture. Alena graps Jonathan's arm, holding him in place when he attempts to turn back to the fight. Jon: Wha- Alena: I, uh... Thank you. She tears off a part of her sleeve and ties it around the wound on Jonathan's arm, restricting the blood flow. Jonathan: Thank you, Alena. Alena: Least I could do. Now- She grins and smacks him on the back. Alena: Get back to battling! They both turn back to their Pokemon, watching as the last of the Ekans are beat back. The trainers slowly inch forward, approaching the Ekans. To Ben's surprise, there's no object embedded in any of them. Ben: But... Their eyes were glowing. I thought for sure... Greg pats him on the back, nodding. Gregory: It's okay bud, we all get things wrong sometimes. I thought it was the same thing too, but I guess it just wasn't. Whatever it was, it's over now. Despite the reassurance, Ben still clearly feels uneasy about the situation. He nods anyways, leaving the topic at rest. The scene cuts to Jon and Alena talking, Alena thanking Jonathan again. Alena: I'm, uh... I'm sorry. Jon: Huh? About what? Alena: About earlier, when I was mocking you guys. You're a lot tougher than I thought. All of you are. He scratches the back of his head, grinning. Jon: No sweat! We all make mistakes. The main thing is to overcome them, like you did. Alena: And, again, thank you for saving me from Ekans. I'd probably have a pretty nasty wound if not for you. Jonathan: Really, it's nothing. I'm just glad you're alright. She hesitates, then kisses him on the cheek, causing him to stiffen. She giggles and grabs her Kadabra. Alena: See you around! Kadabra teleports in a flash of light, blinding Jonathan slightly as they vanish. Most of the other trainers are gone as well. The few that remain are beginning to leave. Benjamin and Gregory walk over, patting Jon on the shoulder. Ben: You ready to go, Jon? Jonathan: Y-Yeah, I'm ready... Greg: What's wrong? You sound kind of dazed. Jon: Probably just the wound... Seemingly for the first time they notice the bite mark on his arm, cringing. Greg: Damn that's nasty. Ben: Yeah, once we get back to the center we can treat it for you. Jon: Actually, before we go... He grabs a Poke Ball and tosses it into the air, letting loose his newly caught Ekans. He scans it with his PokeDex. PokeDex: Ekans, the Tunnel Snake Pokemon. Ekans have adapted to their new cave-like environments, losing their sight in the darkness. Instead, they use the spade-like attachments to their tails to send out vibrations and learn their area from sound. They often dig backwards, startling people when they emerge from the ground tail first! Its known moves are: Dig, Tail Whip, Wrap and Bite. Jon: Welcome to the team, though perhaps sinking your fangs into me wasn't the best introduction. Ekans: Ek, Ekaaans... It looks around sheepishy, its tail vibrating against the ground rapidly. Jon: Regardless, glad you've joined us! It'll be fun, I promise! His four other Pokemon crowd around, welcoming it to the team. Ekans smiles, the screen fading to black on its tongue flicking out.